His mudblood
by Harmonyx0x
Summary: Little one shot of Draco visiting Hermione in second year. Humour my imagination and give it a read! :)


He looked down the rows of beds searching for her bushy mess of hair. He stopped at her pale frozen form, feeling his heart sink at the look at her. His bright fierce mudblood, petrified.

He walked up to her bed next to Creevey, frozen while taking a picture, he chuckled at the thought. At least he didn't die who would take the pictures? Smirking he turned back to her.

Letting his face turn into a scowl at her. Why didn't they change her clothes? She would be all dirty from the floor; what if she died from some virus from the ground trapped on her ugly Gryffindor clothes. He'd change her later he thought. Yes that's what he'd do. Because she isn't allowed to die. NO he thought firmly his mudblood would not die anytime soon.

He walked around her bed to her other side where Justin laid. He was always was a stupid Hufflepuff. His face was turned to Hermione and him, his unseeing eyes staring at his mudblood. No he would not have that he was much to close.

Draco bent his legs supporting them on the ground and Hermione's bed, and pushed. He cringed and the noise the bed made as it was moved away. Hoping not to be noticed he stood back up and walked backwards to his mudblood.

"Ahh" he shouted quickly shocked as something touched his back. He whipped around quickly snarling then stopped. He frowned as he realized it was his mudbloods frozen hand.

Touching it slightly he shivered at the chill it gave off. He looked down at her face for the first time. He gave a small gasp.

There she was.

Her big brown intelligent eyes looking back at him. They looked so lifeless. Like she wasn't even alive. He felt a pang in his chest a feeling he had never encountered. Sadness maybe. He didn't like it.

He lowered his face to hers slowly. Holding his breath at the closeness.

"Granger" he whispered. "Wake up Granger."

Nothing happened. He scowled. " Stop it Granger. I demand you to wake up now." He said trying to sound demanding.

He growled at her.

"You always were stuborn! Damb it! It's not funny anymore. Why can't you be like Pansy and follow orders." he spoke sternly in her face.

"Screw it" he said as he took off his shoes and stradled her. He put his hand on either side of her shoulders and scowled down at her.

"I know I wanted you to be hurt at the start of this but. I -I changed my mind. You see,I seem to be mis... missing you. So just come back ok. Take your time but come back. When you do, we'll go back to mudblood and pureblood ok? We'll have fights and i'll hate you. But just make sure you return, because it's not the same without you. AND I DONT LIKE IT WITHOUT YOU OK!" He finished off strongly.

Then he done something that shoked even him. He lent down the extra way and kissed her. Hard. He was very unpracticed.

He pulled back shocked.

"Well there you have it. Dear merlin I just kissed Granger. Petrified" he whispered to himself. "Father would just kill me if he ever found out." He said to himself.

He smiled slightly; a real genuine smile graced his face. He slowly got off Hermione and sat next to her on the bed looking up at the celling where her face was angled.

"Don't worry Granger I got something for you." He reached into his pocket and enlarged his copy of Hogwarts and history. He then reached around her waist turning her slightly so she was facing her bedside table. And put the book open ad the page with the most imformation.

"Now I can't do much about turning the pages so you'll have to just keep on reading the same page." He said walking away from her.

When at the doors he turned to her. Then he ran back to her bending down and kissing her cheek.

"Bye Hermione" he whispered. Knowing even though he gave her his most precious book, she was asleep anyway and that she would never remember this.

7 years later. (After war)

"Malfoy!" she shouted over the crowd of people at the ministry of magic. This was the second time she had seen him after the war and this time she was prepared.

He stopped and turned at the voice. His eyes widening at her, she chuckled out of breath.

"I need to give you something" She said looking into his eyes, happily. He looked confused.

"What is it Granger?" He said suspiciously.

She took out a small book. Taking out and enlarging it without looking away from his beautiful grey eyes.

He snapped his eyes to the book, and a look of disbelief crossed his face.

"You took my first kiss Malfoy, but I forgave you since you gave me your book"


End file.
